


The Fallen

by WhisperingKage



Category: Bleach, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were both fallen. He had fallen from the path of a Shinigami, and she, she had fallen from the path of a miko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen

Aizen huffed in anger as he slammed his fists on the table. That damn soul reaper had foiled his plans again! Every thing had been going according to plan Gin was easily defeating two of the captains when that damn strawberry showed up and saved the day. Gin was badly injured, knocked into a coma and they had no one to heal him. Their healer had been killed in a struggle between two menos grandes and Renji.   
  
Aizen sighed tiredly as he allowed himself to fall rather ungracefully into a near by chair. He was at a loss; he didn't know what to do. His forces had been cut in half and losing Gin at such a critical time was not good. He'd have to rethink his plan and make changes. If he wasn't careful he might loose to the inferior soul reapers. He clenched his fists in anger as he glared at the ground. He would not let that happen, he would stand atop the heavens and rule over all.   
  
Aizen sighed as he tried to recompose himself it wouldn't do him any good to lose his cool. He had to remain calm and collected if he wanted to win this war. He took a deep breath and allowed his senses to spread out around him. He froze as he felt something that he should have noticed right away. He grit his teeth as he looked up slowly, his hard eyes taking in the form in front of him.   
  
Small dainty feet covered in traditional socks and sandals, along flowing red skirt, a form fitting white haori that had long belled out sleeves that covered small dainty hands. Long wavy waist length black hair that seemed to have blue highlights when caught in the right light. A long slender white neck, a pale blemish free face, pink pouty lips, a small button nose. And most captivating of all were the washed out blue eyes that seemed tired yet radiated a sense of peace.   
  
She was small and dainty; she would probably only come up his mid chest if he stood up. Her body was well toned, her perky breasts non to big nor to small. Her waist was trim and she had child bearing hips. He narrowed his eyes at her form as he took in her stance. She may have looked at ease but her form was set in a defensive stance. She was good, he could not pick out any flaws in her stance.   
  
Though she radiated no spiritual energy, hell he couldn't even sense her aura or see her spirit ribbon. So how in the hell did she get in here? His own private chambers, if she had no power? Then again she could be hiding it, it wouldn't be to far fetched, she did have a fighters trained body and an impenetrable defensive stance. His body tensed as he prepared for an attack as she smiled at him.   
  
"Ah…it is a pleasure to meet you Aizen-Sama." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"Woman how do you know my name and how did you get in here?" She blushed as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. An action that could have cost her, her life if he wasn't so curious as to who she was and how she got into his private chambers.   
  
"Ah how rude of me. I am here on my master's orders. He has been watching you for a while and is impressed with your work. He wishes to propose an alliance between you and himself." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her as he sat up straighter, she didn't answer either of his questions yet she managed to perk his curiously enough hat he would humor her and hear her out before deciding what to do.   
  
"Tell me more." She nodded.   
  
"As I sated before, my master has taken a great interest in you and your work. He believes that if you accept his offer he could help further your goal while you help his. He will help you stand atop the heavens if you help him destroy the soul society." Aizen contemplated her words before talking again.   
  
"If he is so interested in me why does he not come to me himself?"   
  
"My master is a very busy man. He has other priorities that must come first. Though that is not to say meeting you isn't as important he just has prior engagements that must come first. He is after all a very powerful man and has many enemies." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her insult. Though it was said unintentionally it was still an insult, the only thing that kept him from killing her was her quick and witty recovery.   
  
Aizen smirked he would play with her for a little bit it would help keep his mind off his current troubles. Hell he might even take her master's offer use him and kill him he was proved useless.   
  
"Well if he is so powerful then why doesn't he deal with the soul society himself?" Her smile twitched before returning to its former glory.   
  
"Well as I stated he is a very busy man and must manage his time. Though he probably could take down most of the Soul society he would have trouble taking on all of it and it's allies." Aizen nodded.   
  
"I see so he needs my help to do so. But if I help him how will he help me? I am quite confident that I can continue on with my plans and stand atop the havens myself." Her smile vanished and her face became an unreadable mask.   
  
"My master is very wise when it comes to planning and could just as easily accomplish his goals with out you. He is very good at pitting people against each other and would have no problem pitting your remaining men against you. But he has decided to allow you to help him, you remind him of himself when he was younger and believes that with the right guidance you could become as powerful as he..." Aizen glared at her for her blunt insults yet he held his tongue, he wished to hear her out before cutting her head off and sending it to her master as his refusal.   
  
"And stand atop the havens, while he rules this world." Aizen nodded in understanding.   
  
"I see he wishes to rule this world and be assured that the one who rules the heavens will not turn on him. If we make this alliance we will not be able to hurt each other. He would be left to do as he wishes with this world and I with the heavens. Your master is very cunning." She smiled at him.   
  
"You are very wise Aizen–Sama. My lord has no doubts that you will accomplish yours goals alone. He just wishes to make it easier for you and assure himself his reign." Aizen smirked at her attempts to regain his favor.   
  
"If what you said is true then if I agree to help him he will leave the heavens to me and I will leave this world to him. We will not interfere with each other after our goals are met." She nodded as she met his eyes.   
  
"Hai. After your goals are met you will have nothing to do with each other unless you wish it. You will both get what you want with minimal losses. And you will never have to face each other in battle unless you betray each other." Aizen narrowed his eyes at her.   
  
"Now that you mention it how do I know that he won't betray me? And how dose he know that I won't betray him?" She smiled sadly as she looked him in the eyes.   
  
"You will make a forbidden pact. Using a living maiden as the contract. It will be signed in both blood and soul. If either of you break the contract the contract maiden will die." Aizen stared at her blankly.   
  
"How will that affect me? I do not care if the contract maiden dies." She smirked.   
  
"Please allow me to finish. Not only will the contract maiden die. The violator of the contract will lose his powers and his power will be added to the other party's power. But if the contract is fulfilled the contract maiden is released and both of the parties involved with the contract will find their power doubled." Aizen closed his eyes as he contemplated her words.   
  
If he made a contract with her master his forces wouldn't keep taking such harsh blows. He'd be assured his place in heaven and no one would meddle with him as long as he left her master to do as he pleased with this world. Also if neither of them violated the contract then his power would be doubled, an added plus that could come in handy latter down the road. But if he broke the contract he would lose all his power and it would go to her master. Then again if her master broke the contract he would lose his power and it would become his. Was it really worth the risk? He mentally sighed as he made up his mind.   
  
He opened his eyes and stared directly into hers.   
  
"I wish to ally myself with your master." She smiled neutrally.   
  
"My lord will be pleased." She moved to leave but before she could he called out to her.   
  
"May I know the name of the one I am dealing with?" She nodded.   
  
"My master's name is Naraku." She raised her hands and prepared to move them before he called out again.   
  
"I did not ask your master's name I asked for yours." Her eyes swirled with an unknown light before she smiled at him, a real smile not one of the fake one's she'd been using.   
  
"My name is Kagome." And with that she performed some hand signs and disappeared in a small puff of smoke.   
  
Aizen smirked, so her name was Kagome. He had a feeling that he'd be seeing more of her, during which he'd figure out her secret. When she smiled he felt a long presumed dead power flow around her, through her. A power said to have disappeared around five hundred years ago, a power more rare and despised then the Quincy's, the pure power of a miko. But her power…it seemed tainted but not as tainted as a dark miko's almost like she had fallen from the light into the darkness yet still clung to what remaining light she had. If he was right then she was a fallen…just like him. He fell from the soul society and she from the path of a miko.


End file.
